team_jorgefandomcom-20200214-history
Team Jorge
Team Jorge is a collaborative group and company dedicated to promoting the spread of Jorge. History Team Jorge was founded by Jorge and Kalle Havumäki. Its intent was to increase the popularity of Jorge through the spread of humorous propaganda. At this point they were successful for the most part in their mission statement, with the company being was well received by critics and fans alike, but commercial wise, it was a failure. Team Jorge was close to filing for bankrupcy, but was saved when Jorge met Bobble, who taught him the ways of financial independence which he used for Red Golf Carts. This knowledge allowed the company to get a major economic boost. However another problem arose. By the time Team Jorge became fancially independent and stable, the overall popularity of the company was on a decline. Jorge and Kalle struggled to get the company back on its feet but nothing seemed to work. It was here where the Mexican Virus struck. Although the Mexican Virus was considered bad at first for Team Jorge, Jorge had decided to attempt to reverse engineer the virus, trying to control it so that he could use it to improve their propaganda. This proved successful. Overall sales of their propaganda did not increase by much, but the company's popularity was on a steady rise ever since. It was here where many more members were also gained for Team Jorge, which allowed for more diverse propaganda that prevented the company from getting stale. Afterwards Team Jorge decided to set up permanent residence in REDACTED, in the Gorge Forged by Jorge. With this new headquarters set up, Jorge and Kalle began to create branch of the company dedicated to developing new ways of stretching Team Jorge's popularity to its fullest potential. With the help of Jarion Monroe they were able to achieve this goal, and the Alliance of the Jorge was born. Shortly afterwards the Gorge Forged by Jorge became the official headquarters for the alliance, with the company itself establishing a new home base in Georgia, US. On three different occasions, Major League Decowation tried to sue Team Jorge, claiming that "Posters are not decowations.". They promptly loss all three cases and had to pay for damages and fees caused by the lawsuit. From this point on they swore revenge on Team Jorge. Ever since then, once every week Hug and Jake try to attack Team Jorge's headquarters. To date the HQ has been successfully defended by an army of Red Golf Carts fused with the Mexican Virus. Class Tiers Members of Team Jorge are ranked by their importance to the company based on a three tier class-based system. This system is calculated based on how much propaganda they are in, how much they influence the team, and their overall importance to the company as a member. High Class High class members are considered irreplaceable by Team Jorge members. They are some of the most prominent members in propaganda and either play a major role in the company's past growth or current growth. Current High Class Members: *Jorge *Kalle Havumäki *Hug0905 (Former) Medium Class Medium class members are usually defined by various ways. It can be members who may not be featured predominantly in propaganda but are still common, used to have played a significant role in Team Jorge, had reached a peak point of popularity but are now on a decline (and vice-versa), or simply do not reach the requirements of low class. Current Medium Class Members: *Jarion Monroe *Mexican Virus *Charles (unofficially) Low Class Low class is usually assigned to members who are apart of Team Jorge but don't participate much in its activities, or have the least prominence in progadanda. Current Low Class Members: *Pickles (unofficially) *Containment Breach: Run Cast **Gage Allen **Jason Daniel **Doug Hudson **Andrew Tribolini Origins The first time Team Jorge was ever mentioned was in the video seen on the right, created by Cridone after CommanderMark pointed out this man's photo to him, claiming that it "Looks like a freaking Oni!". You may notice that in the video it is spelt 'George' instead of 'Jorge', that's because CommanderMark had been spelling the name wrong ever since he first heard the name. The new name was officially chosen when the new Team Jorge steam group was created. Cridone wanted to use the abbreviation 'TEAMGEORGE' but it was already taken, however 'TEAMJORGE' was not. After that the official spelling of the name became 'Jorge'. Category:Team Jorge